Romeo
Dettagli Romeo si trova alla piazza di Varrock o nelle vicinanze. Parlagli e chiedigli di Juliet. Juliet Parla con Juliet, che si trova al primo piano della casa (in genere è al balcone o a volte nella sua cameretta) appena fuori il portale ovest di Varrock, ad ovest della banca. Ti consegnerà una lettera per Romeo. Father Lawrence Romeo legge la lettera e non sa cosa fare. Ti suggerirà di andare da Father Lawrence, alla cappella di Varrock, a nord della banca est di Varrock. Dopo un po' di discussione, ti parlerà di una cadava potion e ti dirà di parlare con l'Apothecary. Lo trovi un po' ad ovest del portale sud di Varrock, nella farmacia, la casetta con l'insegna che raffigura una pozione rosa, appena dietro il Varrock Swordshop. La pozione Parla con l'Apothecary e ti dirà che ha bisogno di cadava berries, che trovi vicino alla miniera est di Varrock; li puoi raccogliere dai cespugli con le bacche rosa. Le bacche rosse sono redberries e per questa quest non servono. In alternativa, puoi piantare un cespuglio di cadava e raccoglierne le bacche quando sarà cresciuto, oppure semplicemente acquistarle al Grand Exchange. Dopo essertele procurate, torna dall'Apothecary, che ti preparerà la pozione. Chi beve questa pozione sarà messo momentaneamente KO. Nota che è possibile fare svariate pozioni, ma a parte una scenetta divertente, è impossibile utilizzarle e il solo modo per usarle è nella farmacia. Il piano Torna quindi da Juliet e dalle la pozione. Vedrai una cut scene di lei "morente", sebbene cada in realtà in coma. Torna da Romeo e digli che deve recuperare Juliet dalla cripta. A quanto pare, Romeo ha bisogno di qualcuno che lo accompagni. Alla cripta Assisterai ora ad un'altra cut scene con te che entri nella cripta assieme a Romeo. Quando quest'ultimo vede la cugina di Juliet, Phillipa, se ne innamorerà, dimenticando completamente Juliet. Hai completato la quest! Ricompensa * 5 Quest Points. * Un vial se bevi la pozione e dai altre becche al farmacista. Trivia *Romeo & Juliet era una delle 6 quests disponibili al momento del lancio di RuneScape. *Durante l'ammodernamento della quest, il padre di Juliet (Draul Leptoc) apparirà nella cutscene in cui lei beve la Cadava potion. In passato non c'era alcuna cutscene, la quest finiva con Juliet 'morente'. *Questa quest ha come ricompensa 5 Quest Points, la terza più alta possibile per una quest, superata solo dai 6 di Merlin's Crystal e dai 10 di Recipe for Disaster. Comunque è estremamente semplice se paragonata alle altre quests che danno ricompense analoghe. *La quest è collegata a Goblin Diplomacy perché entrambe danno il massimo numero di quest points ottenibili da quest gratuite. È anche la sola quest che dà solo quest points come ricompensa. *Questa è la quarta realizzata nella Storia di RuneScape, completata un mese prima del rilascio al pubblico. *Il nome del padre di Juliet, Draul Leptoc, è un anagramma di Lord Capulet, il padre di Juliet nella tragedia di Shakespeare Romeo and Juliet. *Se parli con Romeo dopo la quest, quando ti dirà che è innamorato della cugina di Juliet, apparirà un cuore su di lui. *Durante la quest, Romeo ti dirà che Father Lawrence annoia i 'Carrockian vitizens', invece dei Varrockian citizens. È una metatesi. *Quando vai dal farmacista, ti menzionerà gli ingredienti "Ala di Ratto, Coda di Rospo, Orecchio di Serpente, Corno di Cane". Nessuno di questi animali ha quelle parti corporee. Quando chiedi al farmacista "Have you got any decent gossip to share?", ti risponderà "I hear every time Romeo sees Juliet now he runs away screaming something about ghosts and Juliet's cousin?". *A rumor is currently circulating the RuneScape community that a special quest will be released on 2 Dicembre 2010 per celebrare il 10 anniversario di Romeo e Juliet. *Un modo per completare più velocemente la quest è di parlare prima con Juliet. *L'altezza del balcone di Juliet è stata aggiustata il 9 Novembre 2009. *Romeo che si innamora della cugina di Juliet è pura ironia, infatti nella tragedia di Shakespeare Romeo inizialmente ama la cugina di Juliet, poi si innamora di Juliet quando la vede per la prima volta. *La frase "Never was a story of more woe Than this of Juliet and her Romeo" è presa dalla fine della tragedia di Shakespeare ''Romeo and Juliet '' Riferimenti *Guida di RuneScape **Quests > Romeo & Juliet nl:Romeo & Juliet